


Androgyny > Sexuality

by heartsdesire456



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets handed the room key by a pair of androgynous models with only one request... that he bring Adam with him to join in.</p><p>Porn. Lots of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Androgyny > Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah, I have no excuse, lmao! I PROBABLY got convinced to actually write this by @valress but basically Erika Linder looks like [THIS](http://24.media.tumblr.com/dd16931d4155346c8a7e3256e6dd339c/tumblr_mgiwgecONs1s1abt3o1_1280.jpg), Andrej Pejic looks like [THIS](http://andrejpejicmodel.com/wp-content/uploads/andrej-pejic-naked-in-bed-model.jpg) and the thought of Tommy having sex with either of them is super hot and the idea of Adam watching is even hotter!

When Adam asked him to come with him to a fashion event, Tommy had been reluctant. Fashion wasn’t his thing. However, open bars were _totally_ Tommy’s thing. He hadn’t been surprised to find another guy already leaning against the side of the bar sipping a drink and scanning the crowd. Tommy saw the cut of the man’s jaw and the blue of his eyes and immediately figured he had to be one of the models. He was kind of short for a model, about Tommy’s height and size, wearing a slightly baggy tee-shirt that stopped just high enough to show off the beginnings of lean but toned biceps. The loose jeans and backwards cap made him look a little out of place in a room full of men in slim-fitting clothes, but all of the clothes bore the name of one of the designers so Tommy figured it was just what they had stuck him in. “You look as bored as me,” he said as soon as he had his drink, figuring he may as well shoot the shit for a while since Adam was busy talking shop with people.

The boy looked up and raised an eyebrow. “No, not really bored. Just taking a break,” he said and Tommy was taken aback by a man with a softer voice than his own. His accent was tricky too. Tommy was so busy looking he didn’t notice the way the boy’s eyes widened slightly. “Whoa, are you Tommy Ratliff?”

Tommy grinned nodding. “Yeah, you know me?” he asked, delighted.

The boy smiled brightly. “Hell yeah, you’re one of my favorites! I play guitar and-“ He ducked his head some. “Well, I mess around and you’re one of my favorites. I like trying to copy you. I’m a big Adam Lambert fan so… yeah,” he trailed off, spots of pink on his cheeks. “Jesus, I can’t believe I did that,” he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

“What did you do this time,” a voice said and Tommy turned, jaw dropping as he saw the _tall_ , seriously long-legged model walking up. Tommy blinked as he recognized the person. Sutan absolutely adored Andrej Pejic. Tommy was shocked at how _pretty_ the model was in person. “Oooh, Erika, you found a pretty one,” Andrej purred, smirking at Tommy as he grabbed the glass from the other man and took a drink.

Tommy paused. “Wait, Erika?”

‘Erika’ grinned. “Oh dude, you thought I was a boy?! That’s great!” she laughed. “Erika Linder,” she introduced, reaching out to shake Tommy’s hand.

Tommy just blinked. “Wow, you look more like a boy than I do,” he said and Andrej smirked from over her shoulder. “Now you sure don’t,” he said, looking up at Andrej.

“Mmmm Erika gets paid to be a handsome prince, I get paid to be her princess,” he said, only to glance up and have his eyes go wide. “Erika!” he hissed, squeezing Erika’s shoulder. Erika looked up and both of them looked slightly shell-shocked over Tommy’s head.

Tommy almost turned before a familiar arm went around his waist. “Hey,” Adam said, then looked at Tommy. “You don’t look as bored as you said you would be.”

Tommy smirked up at him. “Yeah well, you’re out running your mouth, I found some models to hang with.” He looked at the way Erika and Andrej were both clearly biting back big goofy smiles and chuckled. “Adam, this is Erika Linder, and you know who he is,” he said, nodding up at Andrej.

Adam smiled brightly. “Andrej Pejic, of course I know who you are!” He reached out to shake Erika’s hand. “Hi Erika.”

Erika grinned. “Hi.” 

Andrej smirked, looping an arm around Erika’s shoulder as he leaned on her. “We were just talking to your pretty little friend,” he said, looking down at Tommy with a smirk on his face. “A face like that could put one of us out of work.”

Tommy blushed and chuckled. “Pretty sure the beer belly and flat ass isn’t making that happen any time soon.”

Adam scoffed. “You couldn’t stand still long enough to model.” His eyes flickered back to Erika. “God, I thought Tommy was talking to a cute boy, I can’t believe that jawline belongs to a girl. You must be so popular right now,” he said and Erika smirked.

“Well, I did alright but I’m too short for runway work and I didn’t really start getting menswear ads until I got cast to do one with Andrej,” she admitted.

Andrej smirked. “Mmmm, yep. Apparently Erika pulling my hair and holding me down was really hot,” he said and Tommy felt as if he’d been smacked in the face with a skillet as he pictured it.

“Whoa,” he said, blinking. He looked up and saw a very surprised look on Adam’s face. “Uh… wow, really?”

Erika smirked. “Yeah, it was meant to be fighting, but it ended up looking more like angry foreplay. Especially Andrej biting my jaw,” she said and Andrej nodded.

“Yeah, it was hard to look violent when I work so hard to be sensual all the time,” he said, then smirked at the slightly glazed look over the men’s eyes. “Should’ve done one together in less clothes. Between Erika’s abs and my ass, it would be like softcore porn.”

Adam cleared his throat. “Right, well… Tommy, have fun here, I’m gonna go… talk to… that guy,” he pointed at a random person then left in a hurry.

Tommy just snickered. “I think you guys successfully made Adam question his sexuality,” he said, giggling delightedly. 

Andrej just smirked. “What about yours?”

Tommy’s laughter died out and he just stared at the look of pure _sex_ on Andrej’s face. “I- I’m uh… I like girls?” he answered and Andrej grinned.

“How much do you like girls?” Andrej reached out, draping himself along Erika’s shoulders as his fingers stroked along Tommy’s jaw teasingly. 

Tommy swallowed, but managed a grin. “Not too much to try new things?” he tried lightly, though on the inside he was fighting waves of arousal.

Andrej and Erika both gave him absolutely filthy smirks. “So… any chance you might could be persuaded into coming to our room later and…” Andrej’s lips twisted into a full on leer. “hang out?”

Tommy felt his cheeks burning and he nodded. “Yes. I- that can probably be managed,” he said, then smirked. “I’m not too picky in the end, really.”

Erika reached out and cupped his jaw, tugging him in some. “I really want to watch these pretty little lips all over Andrej’s body,” she whispered, swiping a thumb across Tommy’s lips.

Tommy’s breath hitched and he nodded. “I can do that,” he breathed and Erika smirked, chuckling low in her throat.

“Good.”

Andrej reached out and slid his fingers through Tommy’s hair. “Pretty boys. My favorite,” he said, then glanced up. “Mmmmm sure your man won’t be pissed? Looks like somebody told him the sky is green.” Tommy glanced over his shoulder and saw Adam staring at them looking half-confused and half-shocked at how Erika and Andrej were touching on Tommy.

“No, no, we’re just friend’s,” Tommy said, coughing slightly. “He likes boys, I like girls, we just used to kiss some.”

Andrej grinned evilly. “So… you’re willing to play when you’re straight. Think you could talk your friend into joining even if he’s gay?” he asked, sliding his finger along Tommy’s nose, poking the end. “Think he’d have some fun. He looks like he could be… persuaded.” 

Tommy swallowed. “Uh… not sure?” He cringed. “Look, no offence, but Adam’s really gay and you guys… well one of you has girl parts and one looks like he does,” he said and Erika grinned over Tommy’s shoulder before turning to whisper to Andrej who just chuckled darkly. “What?”

Andrej leaned in and kissed Tommy’s lips teasingly lightly. “Trust me, the way he’s turning red and fidgeting says between a pretty little boy like you, a pretty girl like me, and a sexy little boy like Erika, your friend would play.” Andrej tugged something out of Erika’s pocket then slid it down Tommy’s back pocket. “Thirty minutes. Either bring your friend or we might change our minds.”

Tommy bit his lip and nodded. “Thirty minutes.” He looked down, digging the card key out before taking a shaky breath. He watched the models slink away into the crowd and glanced back at the key reading ‘Room 509’. He glanced over at Adam and waved for him to come over then slipped around the bar into an empty corner to wait.

Adam came over and whistled. “Damn, TommyJoe, getting felt up by models?” he asked, smirking.

Tommy smirked up at him. “I might get a bit more than that,” he said flirtatiously.

Adam’s jaw dropped. “WHAT?!” he hissed. “Details!”

Tommy cringed. “Okay so… know how you owe me like…a million?” he asked, turning his wide, hopeful brown eyes on Adam. “I need a favor.”

Adam frowned. “Why am I suspicious?”

“So… Andrej gave me this,” he said, holding up the key card, prompting Adam to gape. “Totally got my foot in the door on a threesome with a pair of supermodels-“

“But Andrej’s a boy!” Adam whispered and Tommy rolled his eyes. “What?! You’re straight, one of them is a boy, the other looks like a boy-“

“Shut up, I’ve only got a few minutes,” Tommy interrupted. “Look, okay, so … they kinda told me to talk you into joining or not bother coming,” he said quickly. Adam gave him a flat look. “What?! Adam, come on, _model threesome_ -“

“Yeah, that they want me to make a foursome!” Adam flushed. “I don’t like girls, you know this-“

“Adam, she looks like a hotter boy than any man you’ve ever dated, you think I’m hot, Andrej has a penis, just… I don’t know, we’ll make a deal you’ll look but don’t touch if it’s that bad-“

“So you either want to have sex with me or for me to watch you have sex?!” Adam hissed and Tommy snorted.

“Adam, dude, pretty much skin on skin, orgasms, and penetration are all we _haven’t_ done as far as ‘almost sex’, I’m seriously okay with this if it means I get to _have a threesome with models_!” Tommy hissed. “Come on, take one for the team or something! You’ve made out with girls, you’re not too gay for this!” He smirked. “Besides, I’m not stupid, I know for almost fact that you’ve totally fantasized about me, I’m flattered not freaked.”

Adam flushed. “You suck,” he muttered, then sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Oh my God, why am I even considering this-“

“Because you’re the best friend ever and you’re totally going to get to watch hot androgynous sex in person?!” Tommy suggested, bouncing on his toes. “Come on, seriously, we’ll make them promise you get to watch and not participate. This is a once in a lifetime chance! I’ve never had sex with another guy and I’m totally willing to change that if that guy looks like the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and the girl looks like a hot dude!” Tommy gave Adam an innocent look. “I let you molest me for _ten months_ in front of _millions of people_ and you won’t just give in and watch _three_ -“

Adam groaned. “I hate you so bad.” He bit his lip and looked up across the room. “Let me go tell some people I left first?”

Tommy threw up his arms. “Best. Friend. Ever!” He stood on his toes and pecked Adam’s lips. “Five minutes and we _have_ to head upstairs.”

Adam nodded, rolling his eyes. “Five minutes, Jesus Christ.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jesus this is a bad idea,” Adam grumbled as they walked down the hall. “Okay, first rule when we get there, I get to hold everybody’s phones!” he demanded and Tommy rolled his eyes, taking his out to hand over. 

“Trust me, they don’t want this shit getting out any more than we do.” Tommy knocked on the door, heard a ‘come in’ then used the key. 

As soon as they stepped in, Tommy stopped, stumbling when Adam bumped into him. “Oh- oh shit,” Adam muttered and Tommy blinked a few times, shocked the image he met wasn’t going away.

Andrej was on his knees in the middle of the bed, still wearing a skirt but no top, while Erika stood next to the bed wearing only her saggy jeans while she unbuttoned the skirt for Andrej. “Sorry, kinda started without you a little,” Erika said, finishing the last button in the back of the skirt before nodding at Andrej. “Off,” she said, then stood tall, walking towards them with a smirk. Her broad shoulders, muscled arms, and muscled back had nothing on the killer abs she was displaying. She looked like the hottest boy either of them had ever seen, only with boobs. “So, you both in?”

Tommy nodded. “Adam wants everybody’s phones first, though.”

Andrej smirked. “Don’t blame you.” He slid off the bed, walking across the room in a tiny red pair of panties and plucked his phone off the dresser. Erika dug hers out of her pocket and held it up to Andrej on his way past. Andrej walked over and handed them both to Adam, smirking as he looked into his shocked face. “Don’t look so shy, sweetheart,” he cooed, kissing Adam lightly before twirling away. “Anything else?”

Adam cleared his throat. “I’d rather watch if that’s okay. I’m not… into girls,” he said with an innocent shrug.

Erika chuckled. “Alright but not without some skin, hot stuff,” she said, gesturing to Adam’s jacket and shirt. “Off with them, big boy.” She turned to Tommy, stalking to him. “Only one rule for you, baby,” she said, sliding a hand along his jaw. “I’m in charge here. You can say no to anything I say but don’t start trying to take the wheel, got it?” she asked and Tommy whined.

“Oh God yes,” he choked out, unbearably turned on already.

Erika smirked and nodded to Andrej. “On the bed with him.” She nodded to the chair a few feet from the bed. “Leave the chair all to you, big boy,” she said, winking at Adam. He walked over and she stopped him before he sat. “We had a deal.” She slid her hands under his jacket, looking up at his eyes as she pushed the jacket off. “Skin,” she whispered, tugging him down into a slow, dirty kiss before pulling back to shove his shirt up, hands sliding up his chest as she took the shirt. Adam skinned it over his head for her, dropping it with a somewhat shocked look on his face as she winked and turned to walk off. “Sit.” Adam obeyed immediately, eyes wide as his gaze shifted to where Tommy and Andrej were knelt on the bed, kissing while Andrej pushed Tommy’s jacket off.

Erika stood at the foot of the bed behind Tommy and slid his shirt up. He broke the kiss with Andrej hand raised his arms obediently, shivering slightly when she tugged it off then pressed herself to his back, arms going around his middle. “Mmm, I like a man my own size,” she purred. She rested her chin on Tommy’s shoulder and reached out with her right hand – the left staying on Tommy’s belly – and slid her hand up Andrej’s beauty-marked belly, veering to cup his chest, sliding her thumb across his nipple. “Almost has some pretty little tits, huh?” she chuckled, scraping her nails down Andrej’s chest as she slid her hand back down. “Look at his pretty lips,” she purred and Tommy did, looking at Andrej’s plump, perfect lips. “Wanna kiss him?”

Tommy hummed an affirmative then leaned in, dragging Andrej’s lips down to meet his with a hand on his neck. Andrej moaned into his mouth when Tommy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and scraped his teeth against it teasingly. Andrej slid his hands to Tommy’s hips, pulling him flush as Tommy kissed him harder, tugging lightly at his hair as his tongue explored Andrej’s mouth. 

When the kiss broke Andrej gasped slightly. “Jesus Christ no wonder you kissed him, Adam,” he opened his big, blue eyes and flickered to the chair where Adam sat. “The boy can kiss that’s for damn sure.” He smirked then turned back, leaning over Tommy’s shoulder to kiss Erika lightly. “Mmmm, can I taste him?” he asked and Erika chuckled, nodding.

“He’s all yours,” she said, backing away from Tommy to stand. “I told you I wanted to see Andrej’s lips _all over_ you,” she said and Tommy smirked as he turned back, closing the distance between him and Andrej again. Andrej kissed him hard but quickly tugged his head to the side with a handful of hair. Tommy whined, panting as Andrej’s soft, beautiful lips skated down his throat.

Erika whistled. “Likes his hair pulled, should’ve known,” she said, circling to the other side to get a better view. She looked up at Adam, who was straight across and still staring in shock and grinned. “You pulled his hair, right? Did he make those noises for you?” she asked before her eyes went back to Tommy and Andrej just as Andrej fell back, dragging Tommy down on top of him only to immediately flip them over, straddling Tommy’s hips as Tommy lay flat on his back in the middle of the bed, looking somewhat shocked. 

“Mmmmm so pretty,” Andrej purred, leaning down to lick and suck at Tommy’s chest. He shifted lower, ass in the air as he kissed down Tommy’s belly, biting lightly and teasingly at the soft flesh over his middle. “I like a boy with a bit of a tummy,” he purred, looking up at Tommy’s glazed over eyes. “Oooh, I think he likes it.”

Erika moaned softly, touching herself through her jeans slightly. “He looks like it.” She nodded. “Pants.” Andrej wordlessly slid his slender fingers down Tommy’s middle and started on his belt. When Andrej had them open, he looked up with a pleasantly surprised look on his face.

“Damn, baby, for such a skinny little boy I didn’t expect that much down here,” he said, hooking Tommy’s jeans with his fingers to pull down. Tommy helped kick them off, then sat up, tugging Andrej into a kiss. Andrej moved to straddle Tommy’s hips, pushing him back down without breaking a kiss. He arched his back, rubbing himself against Tommy, earning a hungry moan.

“Fuck,” Tommy moaned, sliding his hands down Andrej’s thigh and back up all the way to cup his ass. “Your _ass_ ,” he moaned, lips moving to Andrej’s throat.

Andrej tossed his head back, gasping as Tommy bit. “Wanna fuck it?” he asked breathlessly, rocking down against the bulge in Tommy’s back boxer shorts. “You have a pretty big dick to be so short and skinny and I want it,” he panted, earning a whine against his throat. “Please? Feels so good,” he moaned, rubbing their hips together again.

Tommy slid a hand down the back of Andrej’s panties and looked up at Erika. “Can I?”

Erika moaned and nodded. “Fuck yeah, I wanna see,” she said, walking over to her bag. She dug around then came back with a bottle and a box. “Here,” she said, tossing him some the box of condoms. “Come here.” She grabbed Andrej’s leg and tossed him onto his back, startling a cry and giggle out of him.

“Erika! Warning!” He wiggled out of his panties and looked up at Tommy, who was watching with his mouth hanging open. “Mmmm, boxers off,” he said and Tommy shuffled, sliding his boxer briefs off before sitting back on his heels, eyes wide as he watched Erika - who was down to her own black boxer briefs – shoved Andrej’s thighs apart and reached down between his legs. Andrej gasped and positively _purred_ , wiggling happily as Erika’s finger sunk into him. “Mmmmm so good.” He looked over and glanced at Adam, who was still just staring in wide-eyed shock. “Like the show?” he teased, only to squeak when Erika twisted her wrist. “Oooh, there,” he whined softly, reaching out to grab Tommy’s thigh, nails scraping along it. “Let Tommy try,” he said and Erika looked up, smirking at the hungry look on Tommy’s face.

“You do have nice hands,” she said, nodding. She slapped Andrej’s hip. “Roll over.”

Andrej tossed a smirk at Tommy as he rolled onto his belly and wiggled his ass enticingly. “Don’t just look,” he moaned softly.

Tommy scrabbled for the lube and knelt between Andrej’s legs as he wet his fingers. He slid his clean hand up the back of Andrej’s long, smooth leg, moaning. “Jesus, your _legs_.”

Erika knelt behind him, reaching down to stroke him without warning. “They’re nice but look at that little ass.” Tommy’s eyes were drawn to the small, perky, perfectly round ass in front of him. “C’mon, don’t you wanna get all up in that?”

Tommy reached out, slid his fingers along the crease of Andrej’s ass before easing in a fingertip. Andrej moaned and tilted his hips. “C’mon, gimme more, I won’t break.” Tommy pressed two fingers in, pupils blown as he watched them sink in. “Mmmmm, yeah like that.” Andrej propped up on his elbows, head falling back so that his blonde hair pooled along his lower back. “Three and then twist your hand,” he instructed and Tommy let out a moan as three of his fingers sank into Andrej without too much trouble. “Oooh yeah.” He twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers, gasping in time with Andrej’s whine. “Yes, that!” Tommy whimpered at how tight Andrej felt around his fingers. 

Erika licked along his shoulder, teeth skating along his neck. “Fuck him, don’t be shy.” She handed Tommy a condom and he pulled his fingers free- ignoring Andrej’s whine- and opened it. He rolled it on and reached for the lube only to have Erika already there, smoothing some along his length. “Didn’t lie, you’ve got a nice cock for a small boy.” She nodded at Andrej. “Fuck him.”

Tommy stood on his knees and pulled Andrej up onto his. “C’mere,” he whispered, sliding his hands across acres of pale skin. One hand slid up Andrej’s thigh as his left hand curled around his waist. He kissed Andrej’s back and shoulders as he reached down and held himself while Andrej slid back onto him. Tommy moaned against Andrej’s neck when Andrej took him in, back arched. They were both on their knees, Tommy sitting on his heels and Andrej seated on his lap, painting the most gorgeous picture. 

Andrej gasped, eyes flying open when Tommy shifted. “Ooooh, nice,” he breathed, positively purring as he began to rock back into Tommy’s hold slowly. He looked over at Erika and smirked. “He’s good,” he groaned.

Erika smirked, crawling onto the bed in front of them. “So pretty,” she said, kissing Andrej as Tommy continued to very slowly thrust up into his body. She turned Andrej’s head towards Adam and smirked at the wide eyed look on Adam’s face. “I think he likes it,” she teased and Andrej smirked, giving Adam a filthy wink before turning to kiss Andrej again. Andrej slid his left hand from her waist down the front of her boxer briefs. Erika’s breath hitched and she rocked down into his hand. “Fuck, like that!”

Tommy’s eyes widened as he watched over Andrej’s shoulder, chin hooked there (barely, as he was so much shorter than Andrej) looking down at Andrej’s hand moving inside of Erika’s boxers. He moaned when Erika tossed her head back, whimpering. She was _hot_. Tommy reached out tentatively to cup her breast, thumbing at her nipple. Erika’s eyes opened and she gave him a positively _filthy_ look. “Okay?” he asked, voice strained.

She smirked. “S’fine,” she said, only to moan when Andrej bit at her throat. “Okay, okay, okay.” She grabbed Andrej’s wrist and pulled him away. “I wanna watch him really fuck you, you can touch me later,” she promised, kissing Andrej _hard_ before crawling off the bed. “I want those long legs wrapped around him,” she said, pointing at the bed.

Tommy pulled out of Andrej with a nod. Andrej rolled over onto his back and slid higher on the bed, spreading his legs as he looked up at Tommy. “Come on,” Andrej invited and Tommy smirked, crawling between his legs. He leaned down and kissed across Andrej’s chest before moving to push his thighs apart, sliding between them. He slid into Andrej easily, groaning as he sank into his tight, hot body. 

“Jesus, you’re tight,” he moaned, looking down at Andrej from under his bangs. He let Andrej pull him closer, kissing as he thrust into him over and over again. True to Erika’s direction, Andrej’s legs curled around him quickly. 

Erika, stripped bare, walked over to where Adam was sitting and slid onto his lap sideways, smirking at his still-shocked expression. “Like the show?” she asked, nodding at the two fucking in front of them. “You seem to,” she said, wiggling on his lap.

Adam gave her a slightly uneasy look and she chuckled. “Relax, you say you don’t like girls so I’m not looking to get on your dick,” she said, then nodded at them. “Just wanted to see how it looks from your point of view.” She hummed, looking at them. “Your boy’s pretty.”

Adam just whined when Andrej let out a beautiful, loud moan, back arching perfectly. “Jesus I’m so confused right now,” Adam admitted in a rush, eyes flying between Andrej’s face, the nails digging into Tommy’s shoulders, and the legs around Tommy’s body. “He looks like a woman but it’s so hot,” Adam groaned.

Erika smirked, nodding. “Exactly.” Erika stood and walked to watch from another angle. She smirked when she saw Adam rubbing himself through his pants. She whistled as she saw the outline of his cock through the denim. “Damn and I thought your boy was packing,” she said, watching Adam give his erection a few lazy strokes.

Adam chuckled with pink cheeks. “Well, may as well participate in my own way, huh?” he said, shifting enough down in his seat that Erika could watch when she wasn’t busy watching Tommy and Andrej, though he hadn’t undone his pants yet.

As Andrej’s sweet, beautiful sounds began to escalate, Erika walked over, kneeling next to the bed to watch from up close. “Tommy, oh fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Andrej panted, arching and clinging to Tommy, who had one hand around his erection as he fucked him. “Erika, I need-“

“You can come,” she said, voice rough. “Both of you, whenever you need to,” she granted and Tommy groaned, thrusting harder and faster into Andrej.

“Fuck, shit, fuck you’re so hot, oh my God-“ Tommy’s babbling was overlapped as Andrej cried out loudly, bucking wildly against Tommy as he came. “Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Tommy groaned, head pressed against Andrej’s chest as he watched Andrej come all over his hand and both their bellies. A second later, Tommy groaned sharply, fucking into Andrej’s body _hard_ a few times before he stilled. 

Adam groaned and Erika looked up at him over the two on the bed. “Hot, yes?” she asked and he nodded, biting his lip as he wiggled in his seat. She looked down at Andrej and Tommy and tugged Tommy’s hair to get him to sit up, smirking when he whined still, even though he had already came. She kissed him hard, then leaned down and kissed Andrej. Andrej whispered something, cutting his eyes to Adam, and she moaned. “Come here,” she said, tugging at them both a moment before trusting them to follow. Adam watched with wide eyes when she came over and slid into his lap again.

“Um, hey?” he tried, only to go wide eyed when she turned away, slinging a knee over each of his.

“This one’s all mine,” Andrej said with a smirk as he stalked over, still wobbly. Tommy followed and sat on the bed nearest the chair, jaw dropping as Andrej folded to his knees, looking up at Erika - and Adam as he watched over her shoulder – before sliding his hands up her thighs. “Call it a fantasy of mine,” Andrej said, winking at Adam before leaning into kiss along Erika’s abs. 

Erika moaned softly then grabbed one of Adam’s hands, pulling by his wrist and pushing his hand into Andrej’s head. She grabbed the arms of the chair and smirked. “Help a girl out.” Tommy cursed, eyes wide as he realized what she wanted Adam to do.

Adam groaned, looking bewildered but turned on as he slid one arm around Erika’s waist, hand splaying on her abs while pushing Andrej down between her legs with the hand in his hair. Erika let out a hoarse groan as Andrej gave her a teasing lick. Adam watched with eyes so wide it would have been comical to Tommy if he hadn’t been too distracted by the look on Erika’s face as Andrej clung to her thighs and licked into her, looking up as he tilted his head, tongue sliding inside as far as he could get it. It wasn’t long before Erika was thrusting against Andrej’s mouth, Adam’s hand in his hair the only thing holding him in place as she all but _used_ Andrej’s mouth.

Adam’s breath was ragged and his blunt nails scraping at Erika’s tight stomach muscles as he held her in place, only to let out a groan himself when she cried out, shaking in his lap as Andrej brought her to over the edge. “Oh holy fuck,” Adam whimpered, eyes wide.

Andrej pulled away from Adam’s hand and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking. “Like it?” he asked Adam, flicking his tongue at him with a wink. 

Erika chuckled breathlessly. “Oh it feels like it,” she said, wiggling against the bulge in Adam’s pants.

Andrej looked at Erika, his eyes flickering to Tommy. “Leaving him hanging isn’t very nice,” he purred and Erika looked at Tommy with a predatory look in her eyes.

Tommy froze, pinned by her gaze. Adam tensed, looking between Erika and Tommy. “Wait-“

“You got any objections?” she asked as she stood up on shaky legs, grabbing her boxers to wipe at her thighs where they were shiny and wet. “Your turn, pretty,” she said to Tommy. 

Andrej stood up and tugged Tommy off the bed. Erika tangled her hands in his hair and pushed him down onto his knees. She looked between the men who were looking at each other and shrugged. “You can always say no,” she reminded but Tommy shook his head.

“I- I’m good.” Adam’s eyes widened and Tommy smiled nervously. “I do owe you for this, after all,” he said, standing on his knees as he reached for Adam’s belt. He undid it, looking up at Adam to make sure he was still alright.

Erika sat on the bed with Andrej draped over her shoulders, both of them watching eagerly as Tommy pulled Adam out, stroking him a few times. “Mmmm, he’s big, isn’t he?” she asked Andrej, who nodded, licking his lips as he looked at Adam’s cock.

Tommy looked at Adam, who cupped his face, leaning down to kiss him as his first sign of being into it. Tommy moaned and Adam growled, nipping at his lip before pulling back. “Fucking pretty,” Adam groaned, sliding his hand into Tommy’s hair as Tommy ducked down and gave Adam’s erection the smallest kitten lick, tasting him. Tommy moaned and looked up at Adam, eyes locked as he slid down, taking Adam into his mouth, plump, beautiful lips spread obscenely around Adam’s erection. 

Erika moaned and Adam looked up, amused to see Andrej’s hand between her legs again, even though both their eyes were fixed on Tommy’s mouth on Adam’s dick. “Take him as far as you can,” Erika directed, showing once more that she wasn’t done calling the shots yet.

Tommy closed his eyes and took Adam as far as he could before choking and pulling back, stroking Adam as he fought to breathe. “Sorry,” he choked out and Erika shushed him.

“That’s good, pretty,” she praised. “Adam, pull his hair,” she instructed. 

Adam deliberately twisted his fingers into Tommy’s hair, earning a whine around his cock. “That’s it, baby,” he breathed, eyes wide as he watched Tommy down there on his knees, looking so beautiful. “You look so good sucking me,” he panted and Tommy moaned around him, earning curse. 

Erika smirked. “Can he fuck your mouth?” she asked, Tommy, who moaned. 

Adam looked at her and she nodded. “Okay,” he said to her, then looked at Tommy. Tommy looked at him as he deliberately pushed against Adam’s hand, clearly on board. Adam held his head in place as he slowly began to thrust into his mouth, careful not to choke him. “Fuck, baby, so pretty,” he groaned, touching Tommy’s lips where they were stretched around him.

“Take it,” Erika ordered. “Take his mouth, fuck it,” she said and Adam complied, fucking into Tommy’s mouth, growing more and more breathless as Tommy held still and _let_ Adam just use his mouth, fucking his gorgeous mouth even when he choked slightly. He never even shied away, sucking hard whenever Adam slowed down. “Fuck that’s so hot,” Erika moaned.

Adam groaned, arching slightly. “I’m close,” he said, looking up at Erika then down at Tommy.

Erika grinned. “You should come on his face,” she said and Tommy moaned, twitching at the idea. 

Andrej whined. “Oh he likes that idea,” he said and Tommy nodded as much as he could with Adam’s dick still in his mouth.

Tommy pulled off of Adam, swallowing hard. “Do it, it’ll be so hot, c’mon, Adam,” he panted. “Just pull out,” he said, ducking down to suck Adam down, bobbing and sucking with gusto. 

“Fuck, you want it, baby? Really?” Adam asked, eyes black with want. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He looked down at Tommy and arched, whining. “Tommy!” He snatched Tommy back by his hair and Tommy jerked Adam until he came, shooting all over his lips and cheek and chin. “Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Adam whined, panting as he came down.

Tommy opened his eyes and licked his lips. “God, Adam,” he breathed. He swiped at his cheek then deliberately sucked it off his finger, looking up at Adam.

Adam moaned and tugged Tommy into a kiss, chasing his taste off Tommy’s tongue. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck-“

“Fuck that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Andrej moaned, eyes wide. “Fuck me, that was-“

“Worth it,” Erika said, looking just as dazed. “Soooo worth it.”

Tommy laughed as he sat back on his heels, wiping at his face. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Adam still looked confused, but he nodded. “Um, yeah, that was… wow.”

Tommy smirked. “Good idea?”

Adam laughed, slumping in his seat. “Great one.”


End file.
